1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrical welding apparatus of the type wherein a continuous welding wire is required in the operation thereof, and relates more particularly to an apparatus for mounting the welding wire and providing a controlled feeding device by means of a unique braking assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of welding machines are presently available. However, these units have several inherent problems and difficulties which are generally encountered in their respective operations. One of the major problems with respect to the known devices is providing a proper rate of movement of the wire from its supply location to its discharge point, that generally being the welding torch or gun.
In most applications, the welding wire is arranged in a coil-like manner and must be supported by a reel or spool. From the reel, it is fed into the welding machine, and from there into the welding gun. If the reel is not under constant tension, an over supply of wire is created; hence, jambing occurs, which in turn creates loss of time and money. However, an additional problem occurs when the welding wire can not uncoil fast enough due to excessive tension. Thus, there is a need for a very simple device to overcome these problems, wherein the average operator of a welding machine can, without any great any great skill, adjust the apparatus to the requirement of any particular work situation that might prevail upon him.